Time's Up!
by SRHtheHedgehog
Summary: Shinji and Hikari have been forced to be on a gameshow in which they must answer questions from fans! Ikarishipping, gets better after the first chapter, more story than crack.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright! Let's commence today's edition of 'Shinji and Hikari answer questions from our lucky reviewers!'" I shouted happily.

"You expect people to come to something stupid like that?" Shinji grunted.

"What's wrong with it?"

"To start with, the title's far too long. Also, why would people want to ask questions to us when we're chained to chairs and obviously forced to be here and answer them? You would probably make us say anything you wanted to, so this is pointless." Shinji glared over at me.

"You obviously don't know fangirls very well, do you?"

"Hearing you say that makes me rather I didn't."

Hikari sat and sadly played with the handcuffs chaning her small wrists to the chair. "My nose itches."

"Well, since this is only the first edition, there obviously aren't any questions," I said.

"What a brilliant plan you've gotten," Shinji said sarcastically.

"Quiet, you." I tapped the papers I was holding on my lap thoughfully. "All I have to do is wait for the reviews to come…" Hikari and Shinji both sat in joint silence. "So, join your host, SRHtheHedgehog *points to self* in our next editions! Make sure to send in some questions in a review so we can get this show on the road! Once I get enough reviews, I'll post up a new chapter to answer all those burning questions you have!"

"Make sure it's only one question per review, though, please!" Hikari added.

"You're actually going along with this…?" said Shinji.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know this is really overused...but I haven't seen many of these in a while, so... More than anything I thought I'd have some fun with it ^^; YES, I am, in fact, writing another fanfiction (an actual one) so try to keep your socks on.

EDIT: Someone told me that the script format fanfictions would get deleted, so I changed it to more of a story format. Sorry o_o"


	2. Chapter 2

"We seem to have enough demands to start the first real round." I leaned back in my chair and twiddled my thumbs.

"…Demands?" Shinji said incredulously.

"Ah, I meant to say questions, of course!"

Hikari looked around the room nervously. She very obviously didn't want to go through with this.

"Okay, then, our first question is for the both of you. Chocolate Berry writes:

'Make Shinji dress up as Hikari and say "daijoubu!" in his best impression of  
Hikari.

And Hikari dressed as Shinji, muttering... well, you can choose what she  
says. Just as long as it's how Shinji would say it!'

Ah, doesn't that sound lovely?" Shinji stared at me, horrified, as I pulled out a pair of keys. "Now, here are the keys to the dressing rooms in the back. Be good little trainers and go switch outfits."

"…And how are we supposed to do that when we're chained to the chairs?" Shinji rattled his handcuffs. Hikari nodded in agreement.

"There are keys underneath the armrests. Your handcuffs should be long enough to reach it." I walked over and took the keys they hastily grabbed out of their hands and unlocked the handcuffs.

"Aren't you afraid we'll run off?" Hikari asked innocently.

"Ohoho, you don't know me very well, do you?" I made a motion toward the only exit. "I have people to take care of that. The chains and your horror were just for my amusement."

"…This is pretty twisted. Who in the heck did you get to guard the door?" Hikari asked incredulously.

"That would be me!" Reiji stepped out of the shadows. "No escaping, now!"

"You got Aniki to do it?" Shinji said, dumbfounded.

"Don't you think he's perfect?" I exclaimed. Shinji grumbled, knowing I had made the best choice. His brother was so excited about this that there was no way he'd let them go.

Shinji stormed off to his designated stall and Hikari slowly walked to hers. They went inside and after a few moments, I knocked on Hikari's door.

"Are you done in there, Hikari? I'm ready to swap your clothes." She tossed her usual clothes over the door and Shinji did the same with his. I simply switched them and then waited. Hikari quickly came out donned in Shinji's usual attire.

"Hey, this isn't so bad," she said happily. And then again, I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"Shinji, aren't you done yet?!"

I heard what sounded like growling on the other side of the door. I walked closer to hear Shinji grumbling at me again. "I'm _not_ coming out."

"Oh, yes you are!" Reiji brushed past me and forced the door open.

"Hey! I could have still been changing!"

"I'm your brother; I don't care!"

"You're not the one I'm worried about!"

"Don't worry, Shinji!" I shouted. "I don't support hentai!" Reiji walked back into the main area with Shinji dressed in Hikari's skirt, boots, shirts, and, of course, the hat.

"Are you satisfied?" he snapped. The fangirls in the surrounding audience screamed and yelled.

"No, of course not! We haven't finished Chocolate Berry's demand—I mean, request!"

"Ugh…" Shinji groaned.

"Oh, right! We just have to imitate each other! That'll be easy!" Hikari crossed her arms. "Stupid girl!" she said, trying to imitate Shinji's deep voice. "Troublesome!"

"Okay, your turn, Shinji!" Shinji glared daggers at me. "Daijoubu," he mumbled angrily.

"No, no, no!" Hikari walked over to him. "You're supposed to try and imitate me!" She took on her "Shinji" expression again. "Annoying girl! I don't even know your name because I'm too distracted by being a jerk!"

Shinji turned his glare to her. A malicious smirk took place on his face. "Look at me, I'm Hikari!" he said, not even trying to imitate her voice. "I wear a stupid short skirt and a stupid hat! Daijoubu! I enter contests! Daijoubu!"

"What's wrong with contests?" Hikari said suddenly. "And saying 'daijoubu'?"

"Contests are for losers with nothing better to do." Shinji's scowl came back. "And your stupid catchphrase gets really annoying after a while."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Ah, guys…I don't think that this is what Chocolate Berry had in mind…" I said nervously.

"Let me take care of this," Reiji said, putting his hand on my shoulder in a friendly gesture. He walked casually over to the two of them. "KNOCK IT OFF!" he suddenly shouted, pushing the two of them apart. "There, isn't that better? Now go and change back to normal, okay?" Hikari and Shinji nodded with wide eyes and went back to the stalls. I slowly followed behind.

"I…I never knew you could be so…"

"I'm the big brother. I have to have some amount of authority, don't I?" Reiji winked.

"I see your point. I _knew_ you would be perfect for this!" I suddenly looked back toward the camera. "Ah, right! Well, it seems that we've run out of time! Join us in our next installment for a new challenge!"

"I thought we were just answering questions!" Shinji shouted from across the room.


	3. Chapter 3

As round 2 started, Shinji and Hikari were just getting back to their seats.

"Great! You're both back! It's time for our next question!" I grabbed the paper sitting on a nearby table. "z-nadka-zak writes:

Shinji: do you regret releasing hiko now that he kicked your a**?"

"Finally, we get to the halfway normal part of the show." Shinji shifted uneasily in his chair.

"…Well…aren't you going to answer the question?" Hikari asked impatiently.

"…"

"TIME'S UP!" I raised my hand into the air in a triumphant gesture.

"What do you mean, 'time's up'?"

"It means that you have no more time to answer the question!"

"I _realize_ that. What I _meant _was," Shinji gritted his teeth in annoyance, "Why is there suddenly a time limit?"

"Do you remember how you hated the name I had picked for our lovely show?"

"I would draw the line at 'lovely', but yes."

"Well, I decided on a new one! 'Time's Up' fits nicely, doesn't it? Now, whenever you take too long on answering a question, I tell you that your time is up and then I get to answer the question for you!"

"What kind of rule is that?!"

"A good one." I thought for a moment. "I think that Shinji regrets releasing Chimchar and wishes that he could trade for it. Or beg Satoshi to have it back." I smirked.

"Shinji, is that true?" Hikari looked over at Shinji, concerned.

"Of course not."

"Then…what _is _your answer?"

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Oho, this is getting good," I whispered to Reiji. Reiji nodded.

"Why not?"

"Because it's none of your business."

"Well, now, it seems that we'll have to take a different route with this." I motioned for someone to come toward me. "Shinji, why don't you tell Satoshi how you really feel?"

Satoshi walked out. "Shinji, are you really jealous of me and Chimchar?"

"No. I never said that."

Satoshi turned to me. "You said…"

"I say a lot of things. Please continue with your discussion."

Satoshi shrugged and turned back to his rival. "So, then, what _do _you think about releasing Chimchar and then getting beat by it?"

"I still think it's weak. The only reason it won was because of its Blaze ability. It doesn't mean anything." Shinji fell silent.

"You can't have just gone through all that only to say something that obvious. You could have just said that to begin with, you know." Hikari crossed her arms.

"What does it matter to you?" Shinji crossed his in a familiar fashion.

"I just think that you're not being completely honest. How rude, Shinji."

"Me? Rude? Who's the one prying? I keep telling you that nothing in my life is any of your business."

"I've just decided that it's become my business. Spill it, Shinji."

"Why are you trying so hard to drag something so stupid out of me?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Um…wow, Hikari's being very…forceful." Satoshi's eyes grew wide. He glanced over at me. "Can…can I go now?"

"Sure, I guess," I sighed. "They'll probably be at this for a while." Satoshi nodded and left.

"Would you just leave me alone?!" Shinji stood up and walked off. Reiji made a move as if to follow him, but I kept him back.

"I don't think he's going to leave."

"Me neither, but I think Hikari-kun is following him."

"Oh, really? Sweet! Let's get in on it!" We snuck after them with our camera man. The crowd behind us held back giggles so as not to spoil the moment.

"Shinji, why don't you just tell me the truth?"

"I did."

"It's quite obvious now that that's a lie."

"Would you get off my back?"

Hikari stepped closer to Shinji. Shinji, standing against a wall, had nowhere to go. "You can tell me, at least, right? There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" Shinji's eyes widened at their close quarters. My pulse started flying. I had to clap my hand over my mouth in order to keep myself from having a fangirl attack and ruining everything.

"…I guess I kind of regret it. That stupid Chimchar never came through for me when I needed it to and then suddenly that idiot wins a match with me with it." Shinji looked away, scowling. "Feel better?"

"Shinji…" Hikari reached out slightly as if to embrace him, but suddenly pulled away. "W-well, we should get back to the show. Otherwise, Reiji might come hunting for us." Shinji said nothing. Reiji and I turned around and ran back to our original places on tiptoe, hoping that the other two wouldn't see us.

"Time's up!" I whispered to the camera. "Tune in next time for the next exciting installment—"

"Hey, what the heck are you two doing here?! Ursaring, go!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Augh…"

"Maybe we shouldn't have followed them…" I rubbed my sore head where Ursaring had clobbered me. Somehow Reiji had gotten away completely unscathed. However, my head was throbbing too much to make a point to wonder why that was.

"I suppose we should answer the next question…" I grabbed the next review. "This one's for both of you." I suddenly smiled. "Well, now, this should be…interesting."

"What is it already?" Shinji grunted.

"schmo writes:

'Shinji and Hikari, whats the most steamy/perverted thought you've ever had?'"

"Ah…wh…who…who would write something like that?!" Hikari yelled.

"That's…" Shinji cleared his throat. "That's quite a personal question."

"But it's from our lovely reader. Which means that you have to answer it. Unless you'd rather that I would answer for you…?"

"NO. I'll answer your stupid question," Shinji said quickly, obviously thinking of what had happened earlier. "It's probably…"

"And you have to be _honest_." I felt a little awkward as I don't like ecchi or hentai related things in the least, but I was curious to find out what was going on behind that purple hair of his.

"…It's _probably,_" Shinji tried to control his writhing anger, "A girl with a really short skirt. A girl that would…well, do something to expose what's under it or something…" Shinji's voice got quieter and quieter and his face got redder and redder.

"Um…so, Hikari!" I said, trying to change the subject before it got more graphic than I could handle, "What about you?"

"I…I really don't have thoughts like that…"

"Hm…" I would buy that from someone like Hikari. She was much like myself—too innocent to really think things like that through. "What about romantic thoughts? It's not the same thing, but it's close, at least…"

"Why do _I _have to answer the question while she gets off scot-free?"

"Oh, she doesn't have it easy, either, Shinji," I said deviously. "She has to say who she specifically has the romantic thoughts for, as well." Hikari looked even more horrified than when she first heard the question.

"E-eh?"

"Shinji's right. We have to even the playing field." I smirked. Shinji smirked as well, obviously satisfied for getting some payback for his previous confession.

"Um…the first thing that I think of is…me kissing a boy. I don't think of anything more graphic than that."

"What boy?" I was really starting to enjoy myself. I could almost feel the pain from my Ursaring-related injury fading. Almost.

"Eh…" Hikari's face flushed a bright red and she looked at the floor. "D-do I have to say who it is specifically?"

I decided to tease her a bit. "I know. Give me some hints and I'll try to guess. If I guess right, though, you have to tell me." She still looked nervous.

"I guess so…" She looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "But you only get three hints!" she said quickly. "Okay…so, hint number one…he's taller than I am."

"That could be just about anyone, Hikari-kun," Reiji chuckled.

Hikari's blush did not fade. "He's…got very dark eyes."

"Go on…" I encouraged.

"And he has purple hair." The entire room fell silent. Even the audience seemed to be in shock.

"Hikari-kun? You've fallen in love with me?! But I'm so much older than you! And I already have Sumomo! I couldn't betray her!" Reiji began flailing his arms around and shouting.

"Reiji…I don't think she's talking about you." Hikari shook her head and looked at the ground.

"Oh. Then…who is it?" All eyes fell upon Hikari.

"Rrrr…isn't it obvious?!" she suddenly yelled. "He's the only other person with purple hair that any of you know!"

Everyone's gaze suddenly shifted to Shinji. Shinji's eyes widened.

"So…you're saying that it's me you like?"

Hikari nodded angrily. Shinji smirked.

"You thought that something like that would bother me?"

"You…you mean it doesn't?"

"Not particularly. It really doesn't matter to me. The only thing that's changed is that I know, so why be bothered by it?" Shinji reclined back into his chair.

Hikari didn't say anything. She seemed as if she was pondering the idea of asking him how he felt in return, but made no motion to do so.

"Ah, it seems that time's up!" I clapped my hands, trying to liven up the atmosphere. "Tune in next time for our next exciting installment!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello, everyone, and welcome back! On this edition of 'Time's Up', we have a question from RinaluffsPokemonboys."

"Who's it for?" Hikari asked quietly.

"You, actually. RinaluffsPokemonboys writes:

'Hikari! Whats Shinji like off screen? Is he really that cold hearted and mean? Or is he a cute little fuzzy bear? :'D'"

Hikari giggled. "A fuzzy bear? That's awfully hard to imagine. Unless, of course, you're thinking of an Ursaring or something." I suddenly had horrible flashbacks of the previous chapter. "But what do you mean, 'off screen?'" She looked puzzled. "Do you mean like off this show? Yes, he acts the same. Actually, I think he's a little toned down here."

"So you're saying I act basically the same?" Shinji said.

"Yes, I am."

"'Cold hearted and mean', hm?"

"_I'm_ not the one who worded it that way."

"But you agreed with it."

"Are you just trying to get into an argument with me?"

"It's better than sitting here answering stupid questions."

"Ouch, Shinji." I put my hand to my chest. "That hurts all the readers. Right here."

"I think you're forgetting that I really couldn't care less."

"I think _you're _forgetting that I have your brother at the ready for disciplinary matters."

"Shinji, if you're going to keep being rude to everyone, then I'll have to put you in a time-out." Reiji smiled and motioned toward a glass box with one lone stool in it.

"That box is soundproof, so if you go in there, you can't hear anything we say."

Shinji looked at me incredulously. "And this matters to me because…?"

"It matters to you because we can say anything we want about you." Shinji shut up after that.

"Well, now," I continued, "Let's add on to this a little bit. Takeshi, could you give us some more input?" Takeshi walked out, gathering applause from the ever growing audience.

"So you want to know what Shinji's like normally, huh?" Takeshi looked thoughtful for a moment. "He normally is very cold and apathetic, yes, but there are times where he can be a little more caring than you might realize."

"Oh, really? Can you elaborate for us?"

"Sure. What I mean is that sometimes he'll do something to help someone who really needs it. I remember once when Hikari…"

"Me?" Hikari perked up slightly at her name. "What's he ever done for me?"

"Let me finish, Hikari," Takeshi laughed. "There was a time when you were trying to prepare for one of your contests. One of your pokemon wandered off into the forest nearby. You spent hours crying and looking for it. In my helping you, I saw Shinji trying to catch the very pokemon you lost. He threw a Pokeball at it, but obviously it didn't work. He realized that it belonged to someone and then mumbled something about remembering you having one of those. He picked it up and wandered off. I tried to get closer to let him know that I could take it to you, but then he saw you nearby. He put the pokemon on the ground and it ran happily over to you. You never saw him."

"He…he knew the Piplup was mine?" Hikari looked over at Shinji, but Shinji made no eye contact with her. "Why didn't you just give it to me like normal?"

"I didn't want to make a fuss over something stupid. You were right there, so I sent that thing off to you." Hikari lightly blushed.

Takeshi walked close to where I was sitting. "You're seeing the same thing that I am, right?"

I smiled up at him. "I'm thinking so."

"Th-thank you, Shinji."

"Don't get all mushy on me. I told you it was no big deal." Hikari smiled hugely.

"Well, I think time is up for this one. Tune in next time for more exciting questions."

"I think I might stick around for this," Takeshi said, smirking next to Reiji.


	6. Chapter 6

"Our next question is another one from z-nadka-zak…"

"Another one? Isn't that unfair?" Hikari looked over at me. "I mean, if people can ask multiple questions, then wouldn't that make this go on forever?"

"Well…while that is a very tempting possibility," I smirked, "I have to say that I agree with you. Sadly, I can't just dump this poor fan's question! The truth must be known!"

"Whatever. Let's just get it over with so we can get back to our lives." Shinji scowled.

"Ho-kay! This one is for both of you. z-nadka-zak writes:

'Is there a Pokemon that the other person has that you want? And why?'"

"Not really. They're all too weak for my taste."

Hikari ignored his comment. "I like his pokemon's strength, but I really can't think of any that I would want that would suit me. None of them are beautiful enough for me." She turned to Shinji and stuck her tongue out.

"So, you admit my pokemon are strong, eh?" Shinji smirked at Hikari.

"Yes, as far as brutal strength goes, anyway. The real beauty comes from love and care from the trainer."

"I didn't say anything about beauty. As long as my pokemon are strong, that's all that matters."

"Even trainers that participate in battles should remember to spoil their pokemon at least a little."

"And let them get lazy and weak? No, thank you."

"Look, SRH! They're having a lovers' quarrel!" Reiji stood next to me and laughed. Takeshi and I soon joined in.

"They are, aren't they?"

"No, we're not!" Hikari's face became flushed.

"Hard to have a lovers' quarrel when we're not lovers," Shinji said simply.

"R-right…" Hikari said softly.

Takeshi looked at me skeptically. I shrugged. "I can't make them say anything."

"What happened to your theory about answering for us if you decide we're too slow?" Shinji smirked at me.

"But you weren't. Which means that I have no say." I leaned back casually in my chair. "Even I'm not _that_ terrible."

Takeshi looked as if he suddenly got an idea. "Hey, SR, can _anyone _ask a question or make a request?"

"Sure, as long as they're a fan." I suddenly caught on to his plan. "Did you have something in mind?"

"Of course." He stood up from his chair. "I have a question," he said, clearing his throat and calling all attention to him. "Shinji, I heard from a little birdie that Hikari confessed to you earlier on."

"Does _everyone _know about that?" Hikari asked, devastated.

"I wanted to know what you really thought of that. My question is: Do you really think she's as annoying as you claim?" Whispers wound around the audience like a snake. Shinji said nothing at first.

"…Of course," he said finally. "Why wouldn't I?" Hikari sat and fiddled with her skirt, obviously trying to avoid the situation entirely.

"Really, now?" Takeshi smirked deviously at Shinji. "I have reason to believe that's a lie." The whispers in the audience grew louder.

"…What reason would that be?" Takeshi leaned over and whispered something to Shinji, causing Shinji's eyes to grow at least ten times in size.

"_That_ reason."

"I-I see. What would I have to do to keep that _reason_ under that thick, spiky hair?" Shinji shot a death glare at Takeshi.

"Do you know what's going on?" I whispered to Reiji.

"No idea. But I sure wish I did," he mumbled back.

"You could just tell everyone the truth," Takeshi chuckled.

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of keeping that a secret?"

"I suppose." Takeshi smiled. "Although, even if I drop it, I can guarantee that no one else will." He gestured to the crowd of people before him in the audience. Each and every one was whispering to someone close by, trying to figure out what Shinji's big secret could possibly be and how it related to Hikari. Even Hikari herself was looking at Shinji with huge, curious eyes.

"Why don't you tell us, Shinji?" I said, trying to contain my excitement. Reiji was almost shaking with anticipation next to me.

"…W-will everyone just leave me alone?!" Shinji snapped. "The point of him not telling you is so that you don't know!"

"What's so bad about it?" Hikari asked gently. Shinji avoided her eyes.

"SHINJI! You didn't peep on her in the bath, did you?!" Reiji shrieked. The fangirls all screamed at that aspect.

"What? No! How in the heck would the breeder know about something like that?"

"Oh." Reiji breathed a huge sigh of relief. The audience groaned.

"Look, it's no one's business but my own," Shinji said loudly. "And the breeder's, apparently," he added reluctantly. "So just drop it."

"Well, it's my business, too!" Hikari suddenly shouted. "So spill it!" Silence came upon the room again.

"…It's nothing. Just something really stupid."

"Then what's the point of keeping it so quiet?"

"Because it's none of your business."

"You've just made it my business."

"As much as I'd love to continue this until we drag whatever it is out of Shinji," I started, "…and I'd _really _love to…it seems that time's up! We'll have to continue this next time in what might be the most climactic and final episode of _Time's Up _yet!" I winked at the camera. "Join us in the next installment!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Ack! It's the last episode and I don't have any of my material ready!" I scrambled from table to table, trying to organize the explosion I called an office into neat, ready stacks of questions from our viewers.

"Um…SR, I think it's already time to go."

"What?!" I stared at the camera behind Reiji in horror as I dropped everything I had picked up.

"Ah…well… Welcome to the final episode of _Time's Up_! Our…uh…" I quickly stooped down to pick up the tornado wreckage. "…Our show today includes…what's this doing in here?...It includes the answers to our final reviews…and…" I started throwing things randomly into a nearby box. "…We get to hear the answer to Shinji's question that we've all been dying to hear."

"Actually, that's one of the things I came in to talk to you about," Reiji stated. He leaned over and whispered something into my ear.

"WHAT?! What do you _mean_ he refuses to answer the question? He has to!" Reiji shrugged. "I'll see what I can do," I said, sighing. "We might have to take…drastic measures." Reiji nodded. I picked up my box of slightly crumpled papers and jogged out to the main room.

"Nice to see you finally got here," Shinji grunted. "Hurry up and do your stupid show thing so we can get out of here."

"Hello…every…one," I panted. I flopped down in my hostess chair and grabbed the first thing I saw out of the box. "No time for…formalities. Wasted time…making mess. First question…ryuu-bushi:

"'wht do Hikari and Shinji think of the fanfiction about them on ? Will they ever come true? XD'"

"…Um…do they mean the fanfictions about us on the internet?" Hikari asked innocently. "I think that some of them are okay, I guess, but they can get quite strange an unrealistic…And some of them are FAR too graphic for my taste!" Hikari added, a look of horror coming over her. "As for coming true…I…I don't know…"

"So, Shinji," I said, starting to relax now that everything seemed to be going back on track, "What about you? The question's for you, as well." Shinji said nothing.

"Don't you have anything to say, Shinji?" Takeshi said, smirking.

"…" Shinji glared over at me with a hatred that made even me cringe away. "I think they all live in strange little fantasy worlds where they have nothing better to do than pry into other people's lives. Just a bunch of nosy people."

The audience became silent. "Ah…that was…blunt. I would expect nothing less from you, I suppose," I added, realizing that this _was_ Shinji. "So I assume that you also mean they would never come true."

"Sure. Whatever will get me out of here quicker." Shinji obviously was trying to avoid the burning question as much as possible. I, on the other hand, would have none of that. We still had at least a page or two more of building up!

"Our next request," I continued, "Is from Kittypride16.

"'Paul should be forced to say one nice thing to Dawn... sincerly... no snide comments as it may be... and Dawn has to take care of Torterra for a day.'

"While I would love to do the last half, we really don't have the time for it now." Shinji breathed a sigh of relief. "However, the first part is still fully available."

Shinji groaned and turned to Hikari. "…I really can't think of anything 'nice' to say."

"Aw, c'mon, Shinji! Just compliment her!" Reiji encouraged.

"…Your stupid hat really isn't that stupid."

"Shinji, that doesn't count."

"…Your shirt's not as ugly as the other things you wear because it's black."

"That's not a real compliment, either."

"…Your pokemon are strong…for contest participants, anyway."

"Well…that's a compliment in Shinji's world, anyway," I muttered. "Close enough. Sorry, Kittypride16, I think that's the best we can get out of him!" I looked at the next review. And another.

"What is it?" Takeshi asked, concern taking over his usually cheerful expression.

"Well…to be perfectly honest…all the rest of these are requests to hear the answer to…well, you know. THE question. The one on everyone's minds." I leaned forward. "So, what is it, Shinji?"

"I already told Aniki that I'm not saying a word."

"You could write it down!"

"You know perfectly well what I meant."

I bit my lip. How in the heck was I going to get him to tell us what the big secret was?

It was then that I glanced over at Hikari. My lips curled into a smile.

Of course.

"Well, I guess Shinji's not cracking." Shinji glanced over at me incredulously. "We'll just have to quit now." I stood up. "Shinji, Hikari, please go and…collect your prizes for participating. Reiji will lead you to the back." Reiji looked at me with total shock. I gave a wink out of Shinji or Hikari's range of view. Reiji smiled.

"Sure! Come on, guys." Shinji turned to look at me suspiciously before following after Reiji. I snuck close behind with my camera man and a very curious Takeshi.

We reached our destination: my office. "I'll be right back to get your gifts," Reiji said as he turned away. "Please sit down."

Shinji and Hikari looked around. "If there's any space left to sit in," Shinji mumbled. It took everything I had not to run in there and kick his…well, you get the idea. They seemed to decide to just stand around awkwardly until Reiji got back. Little did they know that Reiji would be gone until he decided to stop watching them and actually go find their prizes.

They stood there in silence for a few moments before Hikari spoke. "Shinji…I know I'm being annoying asking you again, but…what was the thing Takeshi was talking about?"

"You're right. You are being annoying."

"Well, no one else is around, so I thought…"

"You thought I might tell you alone?" Hikari nodded, blushing slightly. "No."

"Well…can you at least tell me why you won't tell me? Or give me a hint? Or something?"

Shinji was silent for a few more minutes. "I don't want to tell you because it's something that I don't want you to know," he said suddenly. "It's something that's a little personal."

"But what does that have to do with me?"

"All I'll tell you is that it has to do with you. I won't tell you why or how."

"I was afraid of that…" Hikari sighed.

"You mean you're not going to bug me about it anymore?" Shinji asked with wide eyes.

"No. I've bothered you enough." She looked at the ground.

"Are you referring to when you basically said you had a crush on me?" Hikari flushed deep red.

"I was hoping you'd forgotten that, actually."

"I didn't."

"Why, so you could make fun of me about it later?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Hard to forget something like that."

"O-oh. Right."

"Hey, I think time's almost up," my camera man whispered to me.

"It's going to have to wait." I waved him away. "Just make sure you get all this."

"I notice that you never asked me how I felt."

"Why, did you want me to?"

"No, it just seemed like the 'normal' thing to do."

"Why would I ask something like that when I already knew the answer?" Shinji gave her a puzzled look. "You hate my guts. We both know that."

Shinji turned away and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"…Never assume, stupid girl," he said very quietly.

"Wh-what?"

"Do you really want to know what it is that the breeder was talking about?"

"A-ah…I thought you didn't want to tell me…"

Shinji looked at Hikari intensely. I could tell she was almost hypnotized by his gaze. I stuffed my fist in my mouth in order to keep myself from screaming in excitement. I knew this was a brilliant plan.

"I didn't want you to know before. What you just said makes me think otherwise." He turned to her and stepped closer. What he said next was so quiet that I had to take the risk of coming closer to the door to hear.

"What happened was actually in relation to the story he told earlier. I sent that stupid penguin to you and watched you cry tears of happiness to find it. I mumbled something about how you were always crying." Shinji sighed. "I never knew that stupid breeder was there or I would never have said it."

"Said what?" Hikari whispered.

"…Said that…" Shinji looked angrily at the ground.

"You can tell me," Hikari said even more softly, stepping even closer to him. Reiji and I involuntarily leaned forward.

"…Said that I almost wished I had given it to you in person. To talk to you again."

Hikari was silent. I couldn't see her face, so I wasn't sure how she was going to react.

"THAT was IT?!" she finally shrieked. "THAT was what you were freaking out about?!" I almost screamed with Hikari. THIS was what the big finale was supposed to be?!

"Think about it, stupid girl," Shinji snapped. He turned to face the opposite direction. Hikari stood for a moment and thought.

"W-wait…if you…well, knowing you, anyway…if you wanted to talk to me in person that badly…That means you…" Shinji nodded quickly, obviously not wanting her to finish her sentence. His face was twisted into a deep scowl. He was by far the only person I had ever seen in my life who was that disgusted by the idea of being in love with someone.

"I…I can see why you wouldn't want people to know…" Reiji and I quickly backed up.

She suddenly surprised Shinji with a tight hug from behind. Shinji's cheeks took on an ever so slightly darker tone.

"Get off me!" he snapped. Hikari merely giggled.

"I suppose that's my cue," Reiji whispered, standing up. He walked over to the door casually and opened it completely. "I'm back!" he said cheerfully as Shinji roughly shook the petite girl off his torso and jammed his hands back into his pockets. "Here are your prizes!" He handed a small case to each person.

"…100 Pokeyen?" Shinji said, dumbfounded. "This is all we get for having to go through all this?"

"Oh, I think that should be plenty. The memories you got here will compensate for anything else." Reiji smiled, playing innocent.

"…Sure," Shinji said suspiciously. "Do we need to go back for a goodbye or anything?"

"No, no, that's quite alright. I'm sure everyone will be fine." Reiji hurried them out of my office (I had hidden in another spot by now where I wouldn't be seen as they left) and out the door. "See you at home, Shinji!" he shouted as they walked away.

I jogged back out to the main room where the entire thing had been broadcast to our audience.

"Well, that was more of a finale than I had expected!" I said gleefully. Thank you for coming, everyone, and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I have!"


End file.
